Silent Messages
by blowthecandles
Summary: AU. Un mensaje equivocado y un millón de acertados. Traducción de /s/8493831/.
1. Don't rain on my parade Barbrariana

_(18 de septiembre)_

(1:16am)  
Okay Shawn, lo intenté todo. Esta maldita cosa sigue sin funcionar.

(1:18am)  
_Está bien, primero que nada, no soy Shawn, y no conozco a ningún Shawn.  
Segundo, no tengo la menor idea de porque "la maldita cosa" no funciona. Ni siquiera sé que es la "maldita cosa".  
Y por último, ¿Quién eres?_

(1:19am)  
Oh dios, lo siento mucho, uno de mis amigos me dio este número, porque necesitaba ayuda. Supongo que me confundí. Enserio lo siento.

(1:21am)  
_Ah, está bien, no es una situación tan inusual. Aunque, debo preguntar. ¿Qué podría enojar tanto a una persona como para pedir ayuda a la 1:16am?_

(1:22am)  
Eres una extraña curiosa. ¿Lo sabías?

(1:23am)  
_Es más de la una de la madrugada, y tengo problemas para dormir, al parecer tú también._

(1:25am)  
Bien. Un resumen: Mi computadora no funciona, y aún no imprimo mi ensayo, que necesito para mañana. Supongo que es normal estar enojada a la 1am.

(1:26am)  
_Definitivamente bien. Más que bien._

(1:27am)  
Sabia elección de palabras. Así que me entiendes. Bueno, perdón por molestarte con mi estúpido problema. Trataré de encontrar su número. Aun así, gracias por escucharme. Buenas noches.

(1:29am)  
_Si fuera tú, habría tirado esa computadora más rápido de lo que puedo nombrar todas las obras de Barbra Streisand. Y créeme, puedo hacerlo muy rápido._

(1:32am)  
Así que eres una de esas admiradoras locas de Barbra. He oído sobre ustedes. La leyenda dice que en las noches oscuras y frías, mientras los niños duermen, ustedes entran a sus piezas, y susurran letras al azar de sus musicales hasta que ellos se transformen en barbrarianos también.

(1:33am)  
_Okay, antes que nada, esa palabra ni siquiera existe. Y segundo, discúlpame, pero esos son solo un montón de neandertales e ignorantes jóvenes que no entienden el talento más allá de lo humano. O simplemente no tienen oído._

(1:35am)  
Cálmate barbrariana. No soy una gran fan de ella, y si tengo ambos oídos y ojos. Supongo que el mito es verdadero, estás loca.

(1:36am)  
_Tómalo como quieras, yo solo defiendo mis creencias._

(1:37am)  
… que son completamente normales

(1:39am)  
_Buenas noches, persona anónima que no aprecia el talento y no respeta la opinión de una persona muy informada_

(1:41am)  
Probablemente también sabes el nombre de su perro. Lo cual es muy natural y sano para una persona. Buenas noches.

(1:42am)  
_Te haré saber que algunas personas adoran y aman mucho, incluso si el otro no sabe de su existencia, pero está bien. Adiós  
P.D: Es sammie.  
_

(1:42am)

Por supuesto que ese es su nombre. Solo prométeme que no seré tu próximo objetivo

(1:43am)  
Me gusta dormir sin que me laven el cerebro con la letra de '_don't rain on my parade_'.

(1:43am)  
_Lo intentaré. Adiós._

(1:43am)  
Estoy oficialmente asustada.

(1:44am)  
_Deberías estarlo._

(1:44am)  
No ayudas.

(1:45am)  
_No lo intento. Ahora me voy._

(1:46am)  
Adiós. Ahora cubriré mis oídos con la sabana, quizás mis ojos también. No quiero correr el riesgo de abrirlos y verte usando una máscara de Barbra.

(1:47am)  
_No iría tan lejos. Pero si lo de susurrar letras. Quizás algún día sonaré como ella._

(1:47am)  
En el infierno

(1:48am)  
_Infierno es una palabra fuerte._

(1:48am)  
No estoy de acuerdo. Es una palabra suave. Y nunca se sabe con ustedes barbrarianos. Quizás incluso te operaste la nariz para que luciera como la de ella.

(1:51am)  
_Como te atreves. Ella es la perfección en persona. Si, algunas dicen que su nariz no está bien proporcionada, pero puedo asegurar que los que la insultan son solo unos bastardos inmaduros y celosos, porque no soportan el hecho de que hay alguien más talentoso y famoso que ellos._

(1:53am)  
Lo que digas, barbrariana. Prefiero no pelear con los de tu especie. Me gustaría estar viva mañana.

(1:55am)  
_Entonces te sugiero que dejes de hablar de ella de esa forma. En realidad, deja de hablar de ella, pareciera que no tienes nada bueno para decir. ¡Y deja de llamarnos barbrarianos!_

(1:57am)  
¡Aha! Así que admites que hay un grupo, probablemente su no nombre no es 'barbrarianos'. Quizás es algo como "muéstrale-respeto-a-la-reina-así-no-te-meteremos-un-cartel-en-la-garganta". Sí, eso suena bien.

(1:58am)  
_Ja-Ja eres tan graciosa. No puedo dejar de reír._

(1:58am)  
Enserio, eres tan amable. Idiota.

(1:59am)  
_Gusto en conocerte, idiota._

(1:59am)  
Miren quién está siendo graciosa.

(2:01am)  
_:)_

(2:02am)  
¿Una carita feliz?

(2:02am)  
_Sé que lo soy. _

(2:03am)  
Muy, muy graciosa.

(2:04am)  
_Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter… *letra de don't rai__n on my parade*_

(2:04am)  
Buenas noches!

* * *

(2:47am)  
Bueno, no puedo encontrar el número correcto de Shawn. Lo intenté y desperté a mucha gente, me siento avergonzada. ¿Por casualidad no sabes cómo arreglar mi computadora?

(2:50am)  
_Primero que nada. Hola, otra vez.  
Segundo. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que quizás también me despertaste?_

(2:51am)  
Espera, ¿duermes? Pensaba que estabas de turno, quiero decir, es más de media noche, hay gente esperando ser _barbratizados_.

(2:52am)_  
(A) Eso ni siquiera es una palabra.  
(B) Deja de hacer eso.  
__(C) __Definitivamente__ no __te__ayudaré__ahora__._

(2:53am)  
Okay, perdón por lo de Barbra. Es tu elección admirar a quién quieras, y no es correcto que me burle por eso.

(2:53am)  
_Gracias_

(2:54am)  
¿Así que ahora me ayudaras?

(2:54am)  
_No._

(2:55am)  
¡Pero ya me disculpe! Estaba bromeando, pero bueno, perdón, otra vez.

(2:56am)  
_Ahora dirás que ella es la prueba viviente de que el talento existe._

(2:56am)  
¿Qué? ¿Por qué diría eso?

(2:56am)  
_Porque es la única forma de arreglar esto._

(2:57am)

Ugh, está bien. Ella es la prueba viviente de que el talento existe.

(2:57am)  
_Y sus admiradores no están locos. Solo son leales._

(2:58am)  
Claro

(2:58am)  
_Dilo_

(2:59am)  
Sus admiradores no están locos. Solo son leales. *Muy* leales.

(3:01am)  
_Gracias por el énfasis, aunque la exageración no era necesaria. _

(3:02am)  
Si lo era. ¿Algo más?

(3:02am)  
_Su nariz es perfecta tal y como es._

(3:03am)  
Su nariz es perfecta tal y come es.

(3:03am)  
_*cof cof*_

(3:04am)  
Lo siento, autocorrector.

(3:06am)  
_Está bien_

(3:08am)  
Bueno, ya me disculpe contigo y por todo, incluso tuve que decir cosas que no quería. Ahora, ¿puedes ayudarme? ¿Por favor?

(3:09am)  
_Mhm._

(3:09am)  
Gracias. El problema es que no se prende. Intenté prenderlo por unos dos días, y nada pasa. Absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera parpadea, no está respondiendo

(3:10am)  
_¿Cómo está la bateria?_

(3:10am)  
Completa

(3:10am)  
_¿Cuando comenzaron los problemas?_

(3:12am)  
Ayer, he tratado de hacerlo funcionar desde ayer y nada. Supuestamente llamaría a Shawn, pero falle, y ahora se me acaban las ideas. Y no quiero pagarle a alguien para que lo repare cuando tengo a una persona que lo hace gratis.

_(3:14am)  
Discúlpame por decir esto. Pero, ¿Por qué llamaste a Shawn a la 1am en vez de hacerlo más temprano?_

(3:16am)  
Intento contactarlo desde ayer, hasta que supe que cambio su número. Un amigo me dio su número y le hablé, explicándole la situación, pero él tiene un horario complicado, así que me dijo que hiciera un par de cosas y si no funcionaba, debía llamarlo. El tiempo es irrelevante.

(3:17am)  
_¿Qué estuviste haciendo hasta la 1am?_

(3:17am)  
Verificar si no había polvo en mi ventilador, o algún corte en mi cable que no permitiera la conexión de la batería, y hacer muescas en mi escritorio con mi cabeza.

(3:18am)  
_Ouch._

(3:18am)  
Necesito tener el ensayo para mañana. Estoy volviéndome loca porque enserio no sé qué hacer.

(3:19am)  
_… ¿repórtate enferma?_

(3:20am)  
Ugh, no importa. Supongo que algo se me ocurrirá. Gracias por hacerme compañía. Y perdón por mantenerte despierta. Lo siento.

(3:20am)  
_No te preocupes. Solo escucharé algo de Barbra. Mi canción de cuna._

(3:21am)  
De pronto ya no estoy tan arrepentida.

(3:21am)  
Solo bromeo. Enserio perdón por molestarte

(3:23am)  
_Está bien. Perdón por no poder ayudarte con la computadora. Quizás puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor. ¿No?_

(3:24am)  
¿Qué tienes en mente?

(3:25am)  
_Bueno, es más de media noche…_

(3:25am)  
NO.

(3:25am)  
_Solo bromeo, cálmate._

(3:26am)  
Muchas gracias señor.

(3:26am)  
_Nobody's gonna rain on my paradeeee_

(3:27am)  
Oh dios, no. No hice nada para merecer esta tortura.

(3:27am)  
_Sonreíste, admítelo._

(3:29am)  
No admitiré algo que mis labios hicieron sin autorización.

(3:30am)  
_Bien. Solo no te pases toda la noche atormentándote. Quizás la suerte este de tu lado mañana._

(3:30am)  
Gracias por eso. Lo necesitaré.

(3:31am)  
_No después de esto._

(3:31am)  
¿Después de qué?

(3:32am)  
¿¡Después de qué!?

(3:32am)  
_DON'T RAIN ON MY PARADEEEEEEE_

(3:34am)  
Y ahí se fue la posibilidad de tener un sueño normal, con los ojos cerrados.

(3:35am)  
_Te perseguiré en sueños._

(3:35am)  
Espero que no. Es el lugar que más me gusta. No necesito a una psicópata-amo-a-Barbra ahí.

(3:36am)  
_Ya lo veremos. Quizás soy yo lo que necesitas y aún no lo sabes. O no lo quieres admitir._

(3:36am)  
No, no estoy lista para un manicomio.

(3:36am)  
_Buenas noches, no admiradora de Barbra anónima._

(3:38am)  
Buenas noches, barbrariana. P.D: La leyenda aún existe.

(3:40am)  
_Te __estoy __bloqueando__.  
_

* * *

_ ¡Hola!. Bueno hace un tiempo encontré esta historia por mera casualidad, y simplemente me enamoré. Es una historia absolutamente perfecta, y pensé en compartirla con el resto de ustedes. Ojalá disfruten tanto como lo hago._

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia tampoco solo traduzco el trabajo de Sweet Heroine.


	2. Geeks muy nerd y nerds muy geek

_(19 de __septiembre__)_

(4:06pm)  
_¿Cómo te fue?_

(4:08pm)  
Creí que me habías bloqueado.

(4:08pm)  
_Estuve a punto de hacerlo._

(4:09pm)  
Alabada sea Barbra.

(4:10pm)  
_Espero que ese sea tu sinónimo de dios, de otro forma, estoy a punto bloquearte otra vez._

(4:10pm)  
Relájate, bromeo. Me fue bien, me dieron otro día.

(4:12pm)  
_Ah, ya veo. Fui tu amuleto de la suerte después de todo._

(4:12pm)  
Fue eso, o la gente no puede decirme que no. :P

(4:13pm)  
_No._

(4:13pm)  
¿Qué no?  
(4:15pm)  
¿Qué?

(4:16pm)  
_Te estoy mostrando que si se puede._

(4:16pm)  
Idiota.

(4:17pm)  
_Espera, creí que tú eras la idiota._

(4:17pm)  
Oh estas siendo graciosa otra vez.

(4:18pm)  
_:)_

(4:19pm)  
Lo que sea, voy a llamar a mi amigo para pedirle el número correcto de Shawn. Así puede decirme que demonios tiene mi maldita computadora, y al fin podré recuperar mi ensayo.

(4:19pm)  
_… ¿Y si no se puede?_

(4:20pm)  
No seas pesimista ahora. He tenido buena suerte hasta ahora.

(4:20pm)  
_Yo soy tu suerte._

(4:21pm)  
No, en realidad mi suerte es mi cerebro. Puedo ser muy persuasiva.

(4:21pm)  
_Lo pondremos a prueba algún día._  
(4:22pm)  
_¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a tu profesor?_

(4:23pm)  
Porque ya he usado esa excusa en el pasado.

(4:23pm)  
_Eso no está bien._

(4:24pm)  
Por favor no me digas que eras una de esas _geeks _que no pueden dormir sabiendo que olvidaron agregar una palabra a su tarea.

(4:26pm)  
¡Si lo eres!

(4:28pm)  
¿Nunca le has mentido a tu profesor?

(4:29pm)  
¿Mi perro se comió mi tarea? ¿Nada tan cliché como eso?

(4:30pm)  
¿Nada?

(4:32pm)  
Ahora no se si eso te define como santa, o una geek muy nerd.

(4:32pm)  
_¿Geek muy nerd?_

(4:32pm)  
¡Sabes hablar!

(4:34pm)  
_…_

(4:35pm)  
Geek muy nerd. Si, lo puedo usar en una oración.

(4:35pm)  
_Úsala entonces._

(4:36pm)  
Eres una geek muy nerd

(4:36pm)  
_Sabía que dirías eso._

(4:36pm)  
¿Entonces por qué te molestas en preguntar si ya sabías?

(4:37pm)  
¿Ahora no me hablarás?

(4:38pm)  
¿Te enojaste?

(4:39pm)  
Oh vamos, sabes que es solo una broma tonta.

(4:43pm)  
Heeeey

(4:46pm)  
Bien. Enójate.

* * *

(6:37pm)  
¿Sigues enojada?

(6:39pm)  
_¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?_

(6:39pm)  
¿Qué?

(6:43pm)  
_Ya sabes, por qué seguimos este tipo de comunicación, textearnos así. Somos completamente extrañas, sin mencionar que no conocemos ni nuestros nombres. Quiero decir, debería estar preocupada. ¿Qué pasa si eres una asesina serial? De esas que cortan los dedos de las manos y pies, y después le dan de comer a sus víctimas con eso._

(6:45pm)  
Con ideas como esa, *yo* debería ser la asustada.

(6:46pm)  
_Hablo en serio. Te equivocaste con el número, lo entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué seguimos hablando e intercambiando ideas de esta forma?_

(6:48pm)  
No lo sé.

(6:48pm)  
_¿No lo sabes?_

(6:49pm)  
¡No! La verdad es que estaba muy frustrada y enojada ayer, y bueno, solo sucedió.

(6:50pm)  
_Continua._

(6:50pm)  
_Por favor._

(6:52pm)  
Aunque fue completamente intencional y sigo sin entender cómo, pero te las ingeniaste para subirme el ánimo.

(6:53pm)  
Cuando estaba a solo segundos de hacer pedazos mi computadora.

(6:56pm)  
_Me alegra haber podido ayudarte._

(6:57pm)  
Si, lo hiciste.

(6:57pm)  
_Tu también me ayudaste._

(6:58pm)  
¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?

(6:59pm)  
_Bueno, estaba completamente aburrida, y apareciste._

(7:00pm)  
Imbécil.

* * *

_(20 de septiembre)_

(2:15pm)  
_Dado que tu tuviste el honor la última vez en ser la primera en hablar. Pensé que sería lindo que lo hiciera yo ahora. ¿Cómo estás?_

(2:17pm)  
Hola a ti también. Bien, estoy tomando un latte. Creo que vivo para momentos así.

(2:17pm)  
_¿Vives para tomar latte?_

(2:18pm)  
Si. Bueno, un secreto, me gusta poner la bombilla y hacer burbujas con mi boca. Hago eso con todas las bebidas, pero con el latte resulta mejor.

(2:19pm)  
_Tú estás siendo la geek muy nerd._

(2:19pm)  
Una geek muy nerd no llama a nadie geek muy nerd.

(2:20pm)  
Esta en el libro de reglas.

(2:21pm)  
_¿Supongo que tú lo tienes?_

(2:21pm)  
Yo lo hice.

(2:22pm)  
_¿Cómo se llama?_

(2:22pm)  
Libro de reglas de Dios.

(2:23pm)  
Solo lo usan las que no son geeks muy nerd.

(2:24pm)  
_Gracioso. Debo comprar uno._

(2:25pm)  
No puedes.

(2:25pm)  
_¿Por qué soy geek muy nerd?_

(2:26pm)  
Mhm. Lo admites.

(2:28pm)  
_¿Qué pasa con las nerds muy geek?_

(2:28pm)  
¡Aún peor!

(2:29pm)  
_¿Cómo peor?_

(2:30pm)  
No sé, está en el libro.

(2:30pm)  
_Pruébalo._

* * *

(5:43pm)  
_Tengo una pregunta._

(5:47pm)  
Dispara.

(5:47pm)  
_¿Me dirás tu nombre?_

(5:49pm)  
No estoy segura.

(5:51pm)  
_¿Por qué no?_

(5:52pm)  
Aún no puedo decidir si eres geek muy nerd, asesina serial corta y come dedos, o una engendradora de barbrarianas.

(5:52pm)  
_¿Cuál es la combinación de todo eso?_

(5:54pm)  
Demonio.

(5:55pm)  
_Bueno ahí lo tienes._

(5:55pm)  
Nah, aun así elegiré uno, me sentiré más segura.

(5:56pm)  
_Buena elección. Entonces, ¿me dirás tu nombre?_

(5:56pm)  
_¿Hola?  
_  
(5:58pm)  
_¿Extraña?_

(6:00pm)  
Tengo una idea.

(6:01pm)  
_¿Debería ser *yo* la asustada?_

(6:03pm)  
Shh. No te diré mi nombre, o género, color de cabello y ojos, ni mi estatura o talla, ni nada que incluya apariencia física.

(6:03pm)  
_Estas haciendo un juego para protegerte._

(6:05pm)  
Quizás. El mundo está lleno de idiotas. Quién sabe.

(6:05pm)_  
No es cierto. El mundo no está lleno de idiotas, hay imbéciles también._


	3. Comienza el juego

(21 de septiembre)

(2:26pm)  
¿Y? ¿Estás dispuesta?

(2:28pm)  
_¿El juego?_

(2:28pm)  
No, el concierto de Barbra Streisand.

(2:30pm)  
_Siempre._

(2:30pm)  
Ahora enserio. ¿Quieres jugar?

(2:32pm)  
_No realmente._

(2:33pm)  
¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que sea una asesina serial?

(2:33pm)  
_No. Es porque tengo problemas con mis nervios. Verás, soy muy impaciente, tarde o temprano, probablemente temprano, voy a querer saber cómo luces. Ya lo quiero hacer._

(2:34pm)  
Pero podemos intentarlo.

(2:34pm)  
_¿Qué opinas de una pequeña pista?_

(2:35pm)  
¿Eso te haría feliz?

(2:36pm)  
_Si._

(2:36pm)  
¿Segura?

(2:37pm)  
_Si, segura._

(2:37pm)  
Bueno, aquí va.

(2:38pm)  
No soy Barbra Streisand.

(2:40pm)  
_Por supuesto que no. Tu nivel de madurez no es suficiente alto para comparar._

(2:40pm)  
Demonios.

(2:41pm)  
_¿Demonios qué?_

(2:41pm)  
¿En serio?

(2:42pm)  
_¿Qué?_

(2:42pm)  
No importa.

(2:43pm)  
_¿Es una de tus palabras 'cool'?_

(2:43pm)  
No. Solo es una palabra "¿cuál es tu problema? Eres de este siglo o no entiendes palabras que no sean nerd?"

(2:43pm)  
_Chistosa._

(2:44pm)  
Eso suelen decir mis amigos no-nerds

(2:45pm)  
_¿Tienes de esos? Pensé que eras alérgica a las emociones humanas_

(2:45pm)  
No. No tengo muchas alergias. Solo una.

(2:46pm)  
_¿Cuál es?_

(2:46pm)  
Tú.

* * *

(4:50pm)  
¿Sigues queriendo saber cómo luzco?

(4:51pm)  
_Quizás.  
_  
(4:52pm)  
Bueno, la paciencia es una virtud, joven padawan.

(5:52pm)  
¿Acabas de citar star wars?

(5:53pm)  
_Si._

(5:53pm)  
_¿Eres fan de eso?_

(5:54pm)  
Si. ¿Por qué preguntas?

(5:55pm)  
_Porque al fin encontré algo que saca a relucir tu 'fangirl' interior_

(5:56pm)  
_¿Tienes sabanas de Darth Vader? Así te puedes esconder debajo de donde está su cabeza, y decir "yo soy tu padre"_

(5:56pm)  
No.

(5:57pm)  
_Apuesto que tienes un gorro de chewbacca._

(5:58pm)  
_…_

(5:58pm)  
_Una espada laser, eso sí._

(5:58pm)  
Detente_._

(5:59pm)  
_¿Por qué? Es divertido. :P_

(5:59pm)  
No lo será cuando te agarre, barbrariana.

(6:00pm)  
_¿Cómo lo harás si no sabes cómo luzco, chewie?_

(6:01pm)  
Tengo mis trucos.

(6:01pm)  
¿Tiene que ver con dedos?

(6:02pm)  
Sigue mencionándolo, y quizás tenga algo que ver.

(6:02pm)  
_Adiós._

(6:02pm)  
Pero que valiente eres barbrariana. Pensé que los de tu especie no le tienen miedo a nada.

(6:03pm)  
_Te odio._

(6:03pm)  
Me amas.

(6:06pm)  
_Pensé en algo._

(6:04pm)  
¿En qué?

(6:05pm)  
_¿Tienes una cama con forma de deslizador terrestre?_

(6:06pm)  
Te golpearé.

(6:06pm)  
_¿A juego con una espada laser supongo?_

* * *

(10:12pm)  
Acabo de hablar con Shawn, creí que debías saberlo. Dijo que mañana vendrá y verá cual es problema. No puedo esperar a que lo arregle.

(10:13pm)  
_¿Estas emocionada por hacer tu tarea otra vez?_

(10:13pm)  
¿Qué? Dios no, estoy hablando de juegos.

(10:14pm)  
_¿Video juegos?_

(10:15pm)  
Mhm.

(10:16pm)  
_¿Juegas a eso?_

(10:16pm)  
Si. ¿Por qué te cuesta creerlo?

(10:17pm)  
_Por nada._

(10:18pm)  
Dime.

(10:19pm)  
_No quieres saber._

(10:19pm)  
¡Si quiero!

(10:19pm)  
_Bueno._

(10:20pm)  
_Eres por lejos la geek más grande que he conocido._

(10:20pm)  
Ya te dije, las geek muy nerd no pueden decir eso.

(10:21pm)  
_Pero tú eres geek._

(10:22pm)  
Una genial.

(10:22pm)  
_No existe eso de 'geeks geniales'._

(10:23pm)  
Si las hay, está en el libro.

(10:23pm)  
_En el tuyo ¿no?_

(10:25pm)  
Exactamente.

(10:25pm)  
_Bueno entonces yo también soy una geek genial.  
_  
(10:26pm)  
Lo siento, pero no.

(10:27pm)  
_¿Por qué no?_

(10:27m)  
Reglas.

(10:28pm)  
_Son completamente imaginarias_

(10:29pm)  
Solo lo dices porque no puedes ser una de nosotros :P

(10:30pm)  
_El día en que quiera ser una de ustedes, será cuando Barbra tenga una mala presentación. ¿Sabes cuándo es eso?_

(10:31pm)  
Déjame adivinar. ¿Nunca?

(10:31pm)  
_En efecto._

(10:32m)  
Estoy sorprendida. Sorprendida

* * *

(22 de septiembre)

(12:15am)  
_Luke, yo soy tu padre._

(12:16am)  
_Yo soy tu padre._

(12:17am)  
_¿Estás ahí?_

(12:19am)  
Si

(12:19am)  
_Esa es la parte donde dices 'noooooo' y te corto el brazo._

(12:20am)  
_¿Aló?_

(12:22am)  
_*zumbido_

(12:24am)  
Lo siento, estaba escuchando música.

(12:24am)  
_Te perdono._

(12:25am)  
Y, ¿Cómo estás?

(12:26am)  
_Bien, gracias. Te estaba diciendo algo._

(12:26am)  
Lo leí.

(12:27am)  
_Aún no respondes nada._

(12:27am)  
No estoy de humor para jugar a eso. Lo siento.

(12:28am)  
_Bien. ¿Te molesta si te pregunto por qué?_

(12:28am)  
Porque no hay nada peor que tener a tu propio padre detrás de una máscara.

(12:29am)  
_¿De qué hablas?_

(12:30am)  
No estoy lista para decírtelo. Lo siento.

(12:34am)  
_No, está bien. Aún no estás preparada para decirme, lo entiendo. Somos completas extrañas a fin de cuentas. Pero sabes, a veces, un extraño puede ayudarte de formas que ni te imaginas. Me gustaría estar ahí para ti. Entiendo que no te sientes lista para decirme y respeto tu decisión. Solo quiero que sepas que cuando lo estés, voy estar ahí para escuchar._

(12:35am)  
_¿Esta bien?_

(12:37am)  
Si. Gracias.

(12:39am)  
_Ni lo menciones. No necesitas disculparte porque no hiciste nada malo ¿Quieres descansar? Puedo dejarte, debes estar cansada._

(12:42am)  
Si, voy a dormir un poco, no quiero asustar a Shawn mañana. La última vez que vino a mi dormitorio estaba durmiendo y apenas lo escuché llamar a la puerta. Cuando abrí el me miró como si hubiera matado a alguien. O quizás que estaba drogada. Probablemente aún lo piensa.

(12:42am)  
_Compadezco a tu compañera, debes asustarla cada mañana._

(12:43am)  
Mi cabelle luce como si hubiera usado bombas en vez de peine, así que quizás.

(12:44am)  
_*No puedo responderte ahora, estoy buscando agua bendita_

(12:44am)  
Jaja

(12:46am)  
_Bueno, te deseo una buena noche._

(12:47am)  
Espera

(12:47am)  
_¿Si?_

(12:48am)  
_¿Si?_

(12:49am)  
¿Puedes quedarte conmigo un segundo?

(12:49am)  
_¿Segura que no te estás adormilada?_

(12:50am)  
Estoy adormilada.

(12:51am)  
_¿Entonces para que me necesitas?_

(12:53am)  
No sé

(12:55am)  
¿Puedes?

(12:56am)  
_Claro._


	4. Pareciéndome a ti

(25 de septiembre)

(11:02am)_  
¿Shawn revisó tu computadora?_

(11:03am)  
Si, ya lo hizo. Se la llevo para examinarla mejor en su casa, y me prestó la suya por mientras. Así que estoy revisando sus cosas

(11:03am)  
¿Algo interesante?

(11:04am)  
Algunas fotos de cuando era joven. Secundaria, fiestas, etc.

(11:04am)  
_¿Puedo adivinar qué fue lo primero que buscaste?_

(11:04am)  
¿Um si?

(11:06am)  
_Juegos._

(11:06am)  
Me conoces tan bien.

(11:07am)  
Hay un juego de Barbra.

(11:07am)  
_No es cierto._

(11:08am)  
Wow, estás tan obsesionada con ella que ni siquiera puedo engañarte bien.

(1:08am)  
_Bueno, te estaba imitando. Ahora sé que no existe un juego de ella. Gracias por eso :P_

(11:09am)  
Estoy impresionada, barbrariana. Touché.

(11:09am)  
_Gracias, maestro yoda. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá tu computadora?_

(11:09am)  
3-4 días aprox.

(1:11am)  
Tiene una guitarra linda.

(11:12am)  
_¿Tocas guitarra?_

(11:12am)  
Si, a veces batería también.

(11:13am)  
_Ahora te imagino como una geek-punk._

(11:14am)  
Lol ¿Eso existe siquiera?

(11:14am)  
_Ahora si :)_

(11:15am)  
Él estuvo en una obra escolar. Los disfraces… sin comentarios. lol

(11:16am)  
_Oye, debieron esforzarse mucho en eso._

(11:16am)  
Hay uno de Darth Vader, así que los perdono.

(11:17am)  
_Yo estuve en la obra escolar. Bueno, muchas veces. También en el club glee._

(11:18am)  
No. ¿Tú? Nunca lo habría imaginado…

(11:18am)  
Hay muchos nombres aquí. Jason Reese, Amy Goodwin, Todd Terry, David Burke, Ryan Meadows, Tasha Stewart, Rachel Berry, Ethan Bright, Hannah Dale. ¿Conoces a alguien por casualidad?

(11:20am)  
¿Oye?

(11:22am)  
¿Estás ahí?

(11:23pm)  
_Sí. Y no, no conozco a nadie._

(11:23am)  
Bueno. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

(11:24am)  
_Leo un libro.  
_  
(1:25am)  
¿La gran biografía de Barbra Streisand?

(11:25am)  
_No, ya leí ese_

(11:26am)  
Espera ¿Existe?

(11:26am)  
_Si. Actualmente leo "Stardust" de Neil Gaiman._

(11:28am)  
Lo leí una vez. ¿Es sobre una estrella caída verdad?

(11:28pm)  
_¡Sí! Es muy emocionante. No solo es una hermosa historia de amor, es fascinante en general._

(11:30am)  
Es bueno.

(11:31am)  
_¿Estás leyendo algo tú? ¿Cómo usar una espada laser quizás?_

* * *

(12:27pm)  
Clase de historia. Muy aburrida. Distráeme.

(12:28pm)  
Por favooooooor.

(12:30pm)  
_No puedo, también estoy en clases._

(12:31pm)  
¿Y qué? No me digas que te gusta estar en clases, porque eso es como lo más nerd.

(12:33pm)  
_Debo admitir, que disfruto algunas clases. Esta no._

(12:34pm)  
¿Cuál es?

(12:35pm)  
_Matemática._

(12:36pm)  
Ew. Juguemos...

(12:36pm)  
_¿Tienes alguna idea en específico?_

(12:38pm)  
Quizás podemos averiguar cosas sobre nosotras. Me gusta/ No me gusta, ¿está bien?

(12:38pm)  
_Okay._

(12:39pm)  
¿Perros o gatos?

(12:39pm)  
_Gatos._

(12:39pm)  
Pero el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre_._

(12:40pm)  
_Pero no soy hombre._

(12:40pm)  
Idiota. ¿Pizza o sándwich?

(12:41pm)  
_Sándwich._

(12:42pm)  
Yay! ¿Cantar o actuar?

(12:43pm)  
_Cantar._

(12:43pm)  
¿Ojos azules o avellana?

(12:44pm)  
_Avellana._

(12:44pm)  
Tu turno.

(12:45pm)  
_¿Comedia o drama?_

(12:46pm)  
Comedia.

(12:46pm)  
_¿Rock o rap?_

(12:48pm)  
Rock. No podría imaginarte rapeando, aun cuando no sé cómo eres.

(12:49pm)  
_¿Lentes de contacto o gafas?_

(12:49pm)  
Gafas.

(12:51pm)  
_¿Enserio? La gente usualmente prefiere los lentes de contacto porque no se ven._

(12:52pm)  
Bueno, soy distinta. Si uso lentes de contacto, pero prefiero las gafas, son mucho más cómodas.

(12:52pm)  
¿_Han Solo o Luke?_

(12:53pm)  
R2D2.

(12:54pm)  
_No era una opción._

(12:54pm)  
No me importa, lo amo.

(12:55pm)  
_Tu turno._

(12:56pm)  
¿Leer o escuchar música?

(12:56pm)  
_Leer escuchando música._

(12:57pm)  
Justo. ¿Besos o abrazos?

(12:58pm)  
_En este momento, me conformo con abrazos.  
_  
(12:58pm)  
¿Blanco o negro?

(12:59pm)  
_Negro._

(1:01pm)  
¿Enserio? Te consideraba una persona blanca.

(1:02pm)  
_Soy una caja de sorpresas._

(1:03pm)  
¿Vegetales o fruta?

(1:03pm)  
_Fruta, sin dudar._

(1:04pm)  
¿A cuál de tus padres amas más?

(1:05pm)  
_Padre._

(1:05pm)  
¿Y ese es…?

(1:06pm)  
_Nunca lo sabrás_

(1:07pm)  
_¿Sigues ahí?_

(1:17pm)  
_¿__Hola__?_

* * *

(2:32pm)  
Lo siento, el profesor casi me atrapó, tuve que esconder mi celular.

(2:34pm)  
_Está bien. No he hecho nada mejor._

(2:34pm)  
¿Qué te paso a ti?

(2:36pm)  
_La Sra. Ortega se sorprendió cuando vio que no le ponía atención._

(2:37pm)  
Estoy orgullosa.

(2:37pm)  
_¿Disculpa?_

(2:38pm)  
Lentamente dejas de ser nerd.

(2:40pm)  
_¿Estás loca? Lo que hice fue malo, e inmaduro, y no volverá a ocurrir._

(2:41pm)  
Irá directo a tu historial criminal.

(2:41pm)  
_No bromees._

(2:42pm)  
Es lindo verte actuando tan rebelde.

(2:42pm)  
Al menos te divertiste.

(2:43pm)  
Admitelo.

(2:45pm)  
_No hay nada que admitir._

(2:46pm)  
Por favor :)

(2:47pm)  
_Bien. Me divertí un poco._

(2:48pm)  
Así se habla. Aprendes rápido joven Jedi.

(2:49pm)  
Próxima objetivo, robar bancos...

(2:49pm)  
_¿!Qué!?_

* * *

(27 de septiembre)

(5:16pm)  
_¿Por qué me no respondías ayer?_

(5:17pm)  
Lo siento. Tenía mucha tarea. Y trabajo.

(5: 18pm)  
_¿Dónde trabajas?_

(5:20pm)  
En una cafetería cerca de la universidad, necesitaba dinero así que obtuve el trabajo. Es algo pequeño a medio tiempo para pagar mis estudios.

(5:21pm)  
_¿Me dirás el nombre?_

(5:22pm)  
Confidencial.

(5:22pm)  
_¿Las reglas del juego verdad?_

(5:24pm)  
Exacto.

(5:25pm)  
_Bueno._

(5:26pm)  
:)

(5:27pm)  
_Pregunta curiosa. ¿Desde cuándo tocas la guitarra?_

(5:30pm)  
Desde primaria. Solía tener una banda con mis amigos. Se llamaba "KnNights", nombre estúpido, lo sé, pero éramos pequeños, todo nos parecía inteligente y divertido. Estuvimos juntos por dos años, no era raro ser la única chica del grupo, a pesar de que algunas decía que sí lo era. Nos separamos cuando la escuela se hizo más complicada y no teníamos tiempo. Pero aún toco, a veces incluso canto, pero no me gusta mucho mi voz.

(5:33pm)  
_:)_

(5:34pm)  
¿Por qué sonríes?

(5:34pm)  
_Eres chica._

(5:36pm)  
Supongo que sí._  
_  
(5:37pm)  
Seguro pensabas que era chico por las cosas que me gustan.

(5:39pm)  
_Nunca pensé que fueras hombre. Quizás cuando supe que te gustaba star wars, porque nunca he conocido a una chica que le guste, pero recordé que mis papás siempre me enseñaron a no ser prejuiciosa. Y no creo que tengas cualidades de chico. Eres distinta del resto de las mujeres, y me gusta eso._

(5:42pm)  
Jeje

(5:43pm)  
:)

(5:44pm)  
Yo si pensaba que eras chico.

(5:45pm)  
_¿Qué?_

(5:45pm)  
Uno muy gay ;)


	5. Honestidad no siempre es lo mejor

**Perdón por la tardanza, se me hizo imposible actualizar antes. Espero subir pronto.**

* * *

(29 de septiembre)

(2:02am)  
¿Estás durmiendo?

(2:03am)  
_No. ¿Tú?_

(2:03am)  
Si, y me estoy comunicando contigo a través de mis sueños.

(2:05am)  
_Una vez dijiste que los sueños son el único lugar donde podías ser tú misma._

(2:05am)  
Encontré algo mejor.

(2:06am)  
¿Qué no te deja dormir?

(2:06am)  
_Stardust._

(2:08am)  
¿Aún no lo terminas? No es tan largo.

(2:09am)  
_Lo sé, pero la Universidad no me deja tiempo._

(2:09am)  
Dado que estoy increíblemente aburrida, podría hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Qué está pasando en el párrafo que lees.

(2:12am)  
_"El corazón ardiente de una estrella en paz es mucho mejor que el palpitante corazón de una pequeña estrella asustada" les dijo, con una voz extrañamente calmada y distante, casi grotesca procedente de una cara manchada de sangre._

(2:13am)  
Si, me aburrí. Cuéntame sobre tu vida.

(2:14am)  
_¿Ahora?_

(2:15am)  
Ninguna de las dos está durmiendo. Podemos hablar sobre cosas al azar.

(2:18am)  
_Bueno. Fui criada por dos papás. A los diez años ya me veía en vuelta en muchas actividades como ballet, competencias, clases de voz. En la escuela estaba en el club glee, no solo como miembro si no que era co-capitana. Aunque mi compañero no ayudaba mucho. Era un poco solitaria, bueno todo el club glee lo era. Recibía slushies todos los días. Pero me acostumbre y llevaba muda de ropa. Ciertas porristas decidieron hacer de mi vida un infierno, porque supongo, se aburrían de sus propias vidas. Al final ganamos las naciones, y obtuvimos el respeto que merecíamos._

(2:21am)  
_¿Cómo fue tu vida en la secundaria?_

(2:23am)  
No me apetece hablar de eso

(2:24am)  
_¿Hay algo que te apetezca hacer? No quiero ser pesada, pero pareciera que evitas todo lo que te pregunto. No pido mucho, solo quiero saber un poco más de ti._

(2:25am)  
_Perdón por si te estoy estresando._

(2:25am)  
No, tienes razón. Lo siento. Pero no me gusta hablar de mi pasado, ni de recordar cosas.

(2:26am)  
_¿Fue tan malo?  
_  
(2:26am)  
Lo fue.

(2:28am)  
No me gusta recordarlo, porque daría lo que fuera por volver en el tiempo y corregirlo.

(2:29am)  
_Siempre hay cosas que queremos cambiar._

(2:29am)  
Detesto la clase persona que era.

(2:30am)  
_¿Que eras? ¿Aún más geek? :P_

(2:31am)  
Porrista.

(2:34am)  
_Oh._

…

(3:01am)  
_¿__Oye__?_

(3:02am)  
Aún no quiero hablar sobre eso.

(3:02am)  
_No te lo iba a pedir. Quería saber cómo estabas._

(3:03am)  
Oh. Bien. Estoy bien. Gracias

(3:05am)  
_No importa. Mira, sé que no quieres hablar sobre eso, y es perfecto. Te dije antes, y te lo repito ahora. Cuando estés lista para hablar te escucharé._

(3:06am)  
¿Y si nunca estoy lista?

(3:06am)  
_Aun así esperaría._

(3:08am)  
¿Cómo puedes ser así?

(3:08am)  
_¿A qué te refieres?_

(3:09am)  
Como puedes estar tan calmada, ser tan paciente. Siempre sabes que decir en el momento justo.

(3:10am)  
_Solo soy así. He pasado por muchas cosas, la vida me enseño muchas cosas._

(3:11am)  
¿Qué opines de mí?

(3:12am)  
_¿Quieres una opinión honesta?_

(3:12am)  
No, miénteme por favor.

(3:13am)  
_Bien, esto es lo que pienso._

(3:18am)  
_Creo que tienes miedo de lo que la gente piense de ti. Tratas de no demostrarlo, pero aun así. Estoy segura que se debe a tu pasado como porrista, yo conocí muchas, probablemente ponías tu popularidad e imagen primero. Eso incluía la opinión de las personas. Enserio creo que intestaste combatir ese miedo, quizás cambiaste mucho, pero el miedo nunca se fue. Tampoco las inseguridades, que por cierto tienes muchas. Pero no sé si tienen que ver con peso o tu cuerpo, o solo es baja autoestima. Ocultas todo eso con humor, y juegas video juegos porque consideras que el mundo virtual es mejor que el real. Los sueños son tu lugar favorito porque no solo puedes ser tu misma, también creas otra realidad, esa donde deseas estar. Un sueño no tiene pasado. Tu pasado._

(3:19am)  
_¿Estoy en lo correcto?_

(3:20am)  
_¿Hola?_

(3:23am)  
_¿Estás ahí?_

(3:27am)  
_Perdón por si te ofendí o algo parecido. No era mi intención. Querías una opinión honesta y te la di._

(3:31am)  
_Ojalá respondas pronto._

* * *

(9:54am)  
_Soy yo otra vez. ¿Te sientes mejor?_

(9:56am)  
_Por favor háblame._

(13:26pm)  
_Disculpa por molestarte, quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. Necesito que estés bien._

* * *

(13:35pm)

_¿Estás durmiendo o jugando?_

(14:20pm)  
_Están dando star wars._

(14:45pm)  
_Por favor no me bloquees._

* * *

(18:17pm)  
_¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

(18:30pm)  
_Perdón._

_(1 de octubre)_

(10:05am)  
_Feliz primero de octubre. Ya van dos días_. Espero tu respuesta.

* * *

_(2 de octubre)_

(15:28pm)  
_Jedi, repórtate._

Dos llamadas pérdidas. - (17:36pm)

* * *

(20:45pm)  
_Intente llamarte, no estás disponible. Estoy segura de que cambiaste el número de teléfono. No importa, honestamente estoy feliz de haberte conocido. No podía pedir una extraña mejor. Quizás no estás leyendo esto, pero los días que estuve contigo fueron divertidos. Gracias por eso. Que ganas de haber sabido más de ti. Quizás algún día sale otra película de Star Wars, quién sabe. Tal vez podría actuar. Gracias por hacer estos días mejores. Todo__ gracias a un __mensaje__equivocado__._

_(20:46pm)  
:)_


	6. Arce Rojo

(3 de octubre)

(11:07am)  
Hey.

(11:08am)  
_¡Hola! __Creí que habías cambiado tu número._

(11:09am)  
No, la bateria murió y estuve tres días sin encontrar el cargador.

(11:10am)  
_Estás mintiendo._

(11:10am)  
Lo hago.

(11:12am)  
_No me gusta._

(11:12am)  
Me asuste. De la verdad.

(11:13am)  
_Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, incluso la peor verdad es mejor que una gran mentira._

(11:13am)  
Lo sé, pero tú… hice una simple pregunta y me dijiste todo lo que siempre supe pero no quería admitir. Me conoces hace una semana, creo, y aun así sabes cosas de mí que ni yo sé. Bueno que no quiero admitir. Es como si me forzaras a pelear con lo que más odio, pero lo raro es que… me gusta. Aun cuando me irrita a más no poder, y solo me provoca ganas de gritar. Creo que me ayudaste.

(11:16am)  
_Estoy feliz de haber sido útil. Te prometí una vez que estaría ahí para escuchar._

(11:16am)  
¿Por qué es tan fácil hablar contigo?

(11:17am)  
_Quizás porque a veces, la mejor forma de confiar en alguien es no conocerla en persona_

_._…

(10:47pm)  
¿Enserio estaban dando star wars?

(10:48pm)  
_¿Evitaste mis mensajes por días y eso es que lo que me preguntas?_

(10:49pm)  
Si.

(10:51pm)  
_Buenas noches._

(10:53pm)  
Enviaré un caza recompensas por ti.

…

(9:35am)  
_Buenos días cariño._

(9:37am)  
Definitivamente no es un buen día.

(9:37am)  
_¿Por qué? ¿El Nuevo juguete de R2D2 ya se agotó?_

(9:39am)  
Tan graciosa, estoy muriendo

(9:40am)  
No. Solo está lloviendo mucho y quería salir a dar un paseo.

(9:41am)  
_Me gusta la lluvia._

(9:42am)  
¿Por qué? Déjame adivinar, por el maravilloso sentimiento de cantar bajo la lluvia.

(9:44am)  
_Si. Pero me gusta la lluvia porque cuando cae, lava cualquier cosa. Es en realidad simbólico, "algo nuevo pasa en cada momento"_

(9:45am)  
Nunca he escuchado eso, lol. También me gusta la lluvia, es relajante para dormir.

(9:45am)  
_¿Todas tus respuestas vienen acompañadas de algo irónico?_

(9:46am)  
Por supuesto, yo soy la graciosa en esta relación.

(9:48am)  
_¿Y qué clase de relación es esta exactamente?_

(9:49am)  
De tipo anónimo.

(9:50am)  
_Linda._

(9:50am)  
Una de nosotras debe serlo.

….

(2:15pm)  
En el centro comercial con una amiga. Enserio a veces odio comprar.

(2:17pm)  
_¿Por qué?_

(2:17pm)  
Porque no es para mí.

(2:18pm)  
_jaja :P_

(2:20pm)  
No es chistoso. Se ha probado 33 vestidos mientras espero, y son todos negros con rayas blancas, o blancos con rayas negras. No puedo.

(14:21pm)  
_¿No puedes qué?_

(2:21pm)  
… No importa. Esto es tan agotador.

(2:23pm)  
_Es tu amiga, respétala._

(2:24pm)  
Odia a Barbra.

(2:24pm)  
_Quémala o lo haré yo.__  
_  
(2:25pm)  
Pero que rápido cambias de opinión :P

(2:26pm)  
¿Y qué haces?

(2:28pm)  
_Estudio. Tengo un examen pronto._

(2:29pm)

Yo también. Pero necesitaba distraerme un poco

(2:30pm)  
_¿Comprar con el anticristo te relaja?_

(2:31pm)  
No seas tan mala con ella, no todas somos barbrarianas.

(2:31pm)  
_Bueeeeno, pero si dice algo…_

(2:33pm)  
No lo hare, aunque de todas formas no lo sabrías. Ahora se está bañando en perfume, lista para sacarse fotos.

(2:35pm)  
_¿Se está bañando en perfume así olerá bien en la foto?_

(2:37pm)  
Si. Ni siquiera intentes explicarle eso, o refutarle cualquier cosa, créeme, nadie puede ganarle una pelea a Sugar Motta.

(2:37pm)  
_Me suena ese nombre._

(2:39pm)  
Podría ser. Su padre, Al Motta, es dueño de una marca de pianos, naturalmente la familia entera es millonaria.

(2:40pm)  
_Así que es como la doble de Paris Hilton._

(2:40pm)  
Algo así, pero me cae bien.

(2:42pm)  
_Nunca creí que esa sería la clase de amistades que tienes. Siempre pensé que eras más del tipo antisocial, introvertidas, ya sabes como esos elmos._

(2:43pm)  
¿Te refieres a los emos?

(2:44pm)  
_Eso mismo._

(2:47pm)  
No, no me junto con gente así, bueno ya no. Antes lo hacía, y mucho, hasta que me di cuenta de que no me llevaría a ningún lado. Lo hacía más que nada porque quería probar cosas nuevas, así que me metí en alcohol. Incluso intente seguir en ese grupo, pero algo hizo que me detuviera.

(2:48pm)  
_Me alegra que lo dejaras._

(2:48pm)  
¿Por qué razón?

(2:49pm)  
_Probablemente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación_

(2:50pm)  
Si.

(2:51pm)  
Yo también me alegro.

…

(6:38pm)  
¿Terminaste de comprar? ¿Debería llamar a un exorcista?

(6:38pm)  
Por favor. Quizás el saque al demonio de Barbra de ti.

(6:39pm)  
_Me refería a Sugar._

(6:39pm)  
Pero yo no.

(6:40pm)  
_:P ¿Cómo estás?_

(6:41pm)  
Bien, leyendo una revista ¿Tú?

(6:43pm)  
_Me preparo para ir a tomar algo con una amiga. La extraño mucho, extraño a mucha gente._

(6:44pm)  
Comparto la sensación, incluso con gente que odio

(6:46pm)  
_Odio cuando alguien está lejos. No poder verlos todo el tiempo me irrita._

(6:47pm)  
Para eso se inventó el Skype.

(6:49pm)  
_¿Siempre debes ser tan pesada o tan irónica? Por cierto, ¿te devolvieron la computadora?_

(6:50pm)  
No, Shawn lo hará mañana. No aguanto más, la extraño mucho, quizás más que a mucha gente, es lo mejor que tengo, aparte tengo todo ahí.

(6:51pm)  
_Para eso se inventaron las pastillas._

(6:51pm)  
cállate.

(6:52pm)  
_:P_

(6:54pm)  
_Creí que ya te la había devuelto._

(6:55pm)  
Debería haberlo hecho. Pero aún la está arreglando, para asegurarse de que esta 100% bien

(6:56pm)  
_Inteligente. ¿Tienes Skype?_

(6:56pm)  
Claro, todo el mundo tiene.

(6:58pm)  
_Bueno, no todo el mundo se puede permitir un computador, pero haz dejado muy claro que no vale la pena discutir contigo, así que solo ignorare eso. Yo también tengo_

(6:59pm)  
Lo sé, tonta :P

(6:59pm)  
Todo el mundo tiene :P

(7:02pm)  
_¿En realidad me estas provocando a discutir contigo? Porque te hundiría amiga._

(7:04pm)  
Permíteme reír.

(7:05pm)  
_Búrlate todo lo que quieras, jamás pierdo, anónima_

(7:06pm)  
Lo probaré algún día, barbrariana. Dios, al fin es fin de semana, al fin podré hacer esto.

(7:07pm)  
_¿Quedarte en tu casa a jugar? Porque raramente haces eso._

(7:10pm)  
wow estás siendo sarcástica, no todos pueden hacerlo. Este hecho solo para personas sanas que no dedican su vida entera a una cantante, claramente no te veo ahí.

(7:11pm)  
_No puedes verme en lo absoluto. :P_

(7:12pm)  
Cambiemos el tema por favor

(7:12pm)  
_¿Por qué? Esto es divertido._

(7:13pm)  
Porque me estás asustando

(7:15pm)  
¿Qué estás haciendo ahora mismo?

(7:16pm)  
_Estoy sentada en un parque_

(7:17pm)  
¿Sentada frente a un gran árbol, verdad?

(7:17pm)  
_Si._

(7:19pm)  
¿Un arce rojo?

(7:19pm)  
_Lo es._

(7:21pm)  
¿Tiene líneas pequeñas? ¿Cómo letras talladas en el tronco?

(7:23pm)  
_Si, las tiene._

(7:24pm)  
Cuando te dije al fin podía hacerlo, me refería a sentarme a descansar en un banco de madera.

(7:25pm)  
Estoy sentada al otro lado del árbol.


	7. Promesa

(3 de octubre)

(7:27pm)  
¿Aló?

(7:28pm)  
_Creo que me ahogue con aire._

(7:29pm)  
:P

(7:29pm)  
_¿Qué estás haciendo acá en Nueva York?_

(7:30pm)  
Visitando, pero también me acorde que debo revisar un árbol.

(7:30pm)  
_Y ahora estás detrás de mí._

(7:31pm)  
En efecto.

(7:31pm)  
_Esto es tan bizarro._

(7:32pm)  
¿Por qué? Es divertido.

(7:32pm)  
_¡No es divertido!_

(7:34pm)  
Tienes razón, no lo es.

(7:35pm)  
Bueno, un poquito.

(7:36pm)  
_Tengo esta urgencia de voltear_

(7:36pm)  
Aguanta.

(7:37pm)  
_Lo estoy intentando._

(7:38pm)  
Aun así el árbol te bloquea la visión.

(7:38pm)  
_No me estás ayudando._

(7:39pm)  
Tengo que tomar el tren en unos minutos, al fin me alejaré de tu paranoia

(7:39pm)  
_No quiero que te vayas tan pronto._

(7:39pm)  
Tengo que irme, abordaré pronto.

(7:41pm)  
_Asumo que no tuviste la oportunidad de explorar bien la ciudad_

(7:42pm)  
La próxima vez, tú puedes ser mi guía. Te lo prometo.

(7:43pm)  
_¿Esa "próxima vez" será pronto?_

(7:45pm)  
No puedo prometerte eso, porque no sé si tendré pruebas o algo así. Solo puedo decirte que no te haré esperar tanto.

(7:46pm)  
_Enserio deseo eso._

(7:46pm)  
También yo

(7:47pm)  
Me tengo que ir ahora. No mires.

(7:47pm)  
_Oh, está bien. __No lo haré_

(7:50pm)  
Estoy caminando.

(7:50pm)  
_Puedo verlo._

(7:51pm)  
¡Miraste!

(7:52pm)  
_¡Estaba bromeando!_

(7:52pm)  
Bien. Sigue leyendo Stardust.

(7:53pm)  
_¿Cómo lo supiste? Creí haberte dicho que la lo termine. ¡Tú miraste!_

(7:53pm)  
Entonces lo estás leyendo por segunda vez :P

(7:55pm)  
_Pesada._

(7:56pm)  
Estoy a un par de bloques de la estación.

(7:58pm)  
_Ten un buen viaje.__  
_  
(7:59pm)  
Gracias, lo tendré, los asientos son muy cómodos.

(7:59pm)  
_Bien, espero que la próxima vez tengamos un mejor encuentro._

(8:01pm)  
Lo será, te lo prometí.

(8:02pm)_  
Okay. Tendré en mente eso._

(8:05pm)  
_¿Ya entraste?_

(8:06pm)  
Sip. ¿Estás sonriendo como demente en el área donde yo estaba? Digo, eso sería muy halagador, pero increíblemente aterrador

(8:07pm)  
_No, tú no eres Barbra._

(8:08pm)  
Claro que no, yo soy muuuuucho más talentosa que ella.

(8:08pm)  
_¿Enserio acabas de decir eso?_

(8:09pm)  
¿Ella puede tocar guitarra, bateria y bajo?

(8:10pm)  
_No… pero te aseguro, nadie es más talentosa que la diosa Barbra. __Ni siquiera los grandes compositores como Beethoven o Mozart._

(8:11pm)  
Si, porque Barbra es sorda pero aun así se las arregla para componer las mejores melodías existentes… De todos modos, debo decir que estos asientos son simplemente perfectos.

(8:11pm)  
_Realmente espero que vuelvas pronto..._

(8:12pm)  
Espero lo mismo. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

(8:13pm)  
_Por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas?_

(8:14pm)  
Camina hacia el árbol.

(8:14pm)  
_¿"Aquel" árbol?_

(8:15pm)  
Si, "aquel" árbol. Avísame cuando lo hagas.

(8:18pm)  
_Okay, listo. ¿Y ahora qué?_

(8:20pm)  
Busca por el suelo una marca roja.

(8:22pm)  
¿La encontraste?

(8:23pm)  
_Sí, es un círculo rojo, o un intento de círculo rojo._

(8:24pm)  
…

(8:25pm)  
Ahora cava ahí.

(8:26pm)  
_¿Disculpa qué?_

(8:26pm)  
Cava en la tierra

(8:27pm)  
_¿Enserio me estás pidiendo que siente y excave en el barro con mis perfectas y cuidadas manos en un parque público? ¿Te das cuenta de que los parques están llenos de gente? ¡Gente que tiene ojos!_

(8:28pm)  
No, de donde yo vengo los parques son solo para gente ciega. Solo hazlo, suéltate un poco.

(8:29pm)  
_Ugh, está bien. Me iré al infierno por esto._

(8:30pm)  
Allá te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Ahora cava, no te arrepentirás.

(8:34pm)  
¿Has encontrado algo o aún no?

(8:36pm)  
_Encontré algo. Un papel, uno muy arrugado._

(8:37pm)  
Ya, estiralo.

(8:39pm)  
_Es un dirección de email. Skysplitslqf. ¿Es tuyo?_

(8:40pm)  
Claro que lo es, mi paranoica amiga gente-que-tiene-ojos.

(8:41pm)  
_Chistosa. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?_

(8:42pm)  
Cada cierto tiempo, llega un momento donde alguien se pregunta a sí mismo, ¿Qué debería hacer con el email que alguien me dio? Debe existir un propósito no crees.

(8:43pm)  
_Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que puedo agregarte en Skype, así podemos hablar por ahí?_

(8:44pm)  
Sip. Me refiero a que, absurdamente estamos gastando dinero para comunicarnos así. ¿Por qué hacemos eso, cuando podemos hacerlo gratis?

(8:44pm)  
_Tienes toda la razón. ¿Pero por qué no me mandaste tu email por mensajes?  
_  
(8:45pm)  
Porque habría gastado dinero, idiota. Y no habría sido tan divertido.

(8:46pm)  
_¿Pero llenarme las manos de barro en frente de un grupo de desconocidos si es divertido?_

(8:47pm)  
Pero mira, tú lo dijiste, desconocidos. Entonces porque preocuparse por eso cuando son solo extraños.

(8:48pm)  
_Tú también eres una extraña._

(8:48pm)  
Cierto. Pero tú me conoces.

(8:49pm)  
_Debería escribir una canción. "La extraña que conozco"_

(8:49pm)  
Deberías agregarle "la caliente extraña que conozco"

(8:50pm)  
_No, esto suena más prometedor "La caliente, y arrogante extraña que conozco"_

(8:51pm)  
Aun así el "caliente" se queda.

(8:51pm)  
_Sería todo un éxito._

(8:52pm)  
Claro que lo sería. Después de todo es una canción sobre mí.

(8:53pm)  
_"una extraña muy, muy arrogante"_


	8. Everybody Hurts

¡Perdón por la tardanza!

* * *

_(4 de Octubre)_

(3:44pm)  
_¿Por qué no aceptaste mi solicitud en skype?_

(3:45pm)  
No quiero a tener a nadie con ese nombre de usuario en mi lista de contactos.

(3:45pm)  
_Lo siento, pero no hay nada de malo en "Barbra_DameHijos"_

(3:47pm)  
Todo en ese nombre está mal.

(3:48pm)  
_Bueno, pero ni creas que lo cambiaré solo porque no es de tu agrado._

(3:48pm)  
No hay problema, entonces olvídate de skype.

(3:49pm)  
_¿Enserio me vas a chantajear de esta forma?_

(3:49pm)  
Puede que sí.

(3:51pm)  
_ugh, bien. No le cambiaré el nombre a esta cuenta, así que me crearé una nueva, solo para ti. ¿Te parece bien?_

(3:52pm)  
¿Sin nada relacionado a Barbra?

(3:52pm)  
_Nada de Barbra._

(3:54pm)  
Trato hecho.

…_  
_  
(4:12pm)  
'i_hate_you_you_barbra_hater' ¿En serio? ¿A ese nivel de inmadurez?

(4:14pm)  
_¿Acaso tu insoportable lloriqueo si lo es?_

(4:15pm)  
Al menos con eso consigo todo lo que quiero. :P

(4:15pm)  
_Te odio._

(4:16pm)  
Me amas.

(4:16pm)  
_Lo siento, pero no puedo amar a una extraña._

(4:18pm)  
Según la definición, una extraña es una persona de la que no sabes absolutamente nada. A pesar de que jamás nos hemos visto en persona, me conoces, y no puedo evitar confiar en ti.

(4:21pm)  
_No estoy tan segura, si estoy de acuerdo en lo de confiar, quizá porque si es que alguna vez me lastimas, no sería tan malo dado que no estás familiarizada con mi forma de ser. Soy distinta en realidad… ya no sé cómo responderte._

(4:22pm)  
Oye, jamás te lastimaría y punto. No quiero lastimarte, porque yo no quiero que la gente me lastime a mí.

(4:24pm)  
_Tienes razón, es lógica pura. Nunca había hecho esto antes ¿sabías?_

(4:26pm)  
Ni idea.

(4:26pm)  
_Oye, no es fácil hablar anónimamente con alguien, aún me recupero de mi pasado en secundaria, donde cada día pasaba sin saber que esperar del próximo._

(4:28pm)  
Sé que tengo una tendencia a bromar cuando no debería. Perdón:)

(4:29pm)  
_No importa._

(4:31pm)  
Esto es tan… simple

(4:31pm)  
_¿Qué es simple?_

(4:32pm)  
Hablar contigo. Compartir historias, escuchar las tuyas.

(4:33pm)  
_Claro que lo es, porque soy la única que comparte historias personales _

(4:34pm)  
Ya te pedí perdón por eso.

(4:37pm)  
_Lo sé, lo sé. Para mi esto también es difícil, abrirte completamente a alguien que nunca has visto. En este caso tú no me dices mucho sobre ti misma, y no quiero que esto se transforme en otra broma, como las muchas que he vivido, esta podría ser una nueva humillación, y convertiría mi vida en un infierno una vez más. No quiero tener esta necesidad de ser cuidadosa cuando estoy contigo._

(4:38pm)  
Ugh, esto no es una puta broma. ¿Por qué no te puedes sacar de la cabezota que tienes que esto no es lo que tú crees? ¿Tan difícil de creer es que simplemente no puedo hablar sobre ciertos temas porque no estoy lista, o quizá porque no quiero hablar de ello en lo absoluto? Dios, eres increíble.

(4:39pm)  
_Quizá estoy siendo increíble, pero tú estás siendo completamente egoísta. Y nunca cedes, usualmente solo quitas_

(4:41pm)  
¡Aha! Tú y tu complejo de utilizar palabras innecesarias. ¿No te das cuenta de que un simple "sí" o "no" es suficiente? Irritas a todo el mundo.

(4:44pm)  
_Discúlpame, ¿Pero cómo estás tan segura de eso? ¿Haz conocido alguno de mis amigos? Lo dudo, así que no vengas a decir algo sobre mi personalidad o mi "complejo de utilizar palabras innecesarias"._

(4:48pm)  
_Sabes, creí que esto sería el inicio de algo nuevo y refrescante en mi vida, pero lo repito, eras porrista. Solía pensar que la mayoría de ellas cambiaba después de la secundaria. Eres un ejemplo perfecto de como no lo hacen._

(4:51pm)  
Bueno, tal vez porque creímos que las irritantes, vanidosas, condescendientes y presuntuosas reinas del drama, que se creen superior al resto del mundo dejarían de molestarnos después de secundaria.

(4:53pm)  
_Quizás no habríamos hecho eso si ustedes hubieran propuesto una tregua, y dejaran de lanzarnos slushies cada maldito día._

(4:55pm)  
¡Tal vez te merecías el slushie!

(4:57pm)  
_¡Nadie merece ser humillado, pedazo de idiota! Solo porque tú no tuviste a nadie que te enseñara modales y bondad, significa que nosotras no tuvimos_

(4:58pm)  
¿Oh en serio? ¿Es por eso que tú mamá de abandono? ¿Para que otra persona te enseñara modales?

(4:59pm)  
¿O simplemente no te quería?

(5:04pm)  
¿Qué? ¿No vas a responder?

(5:08pm)  
¿Acabaste con esto? Creí que tú eras la que siempre ganaba las batallas. Demuéstramelo.

(5:13pm)  
Vamos, ahora gana.

(5:15pm)  
Te estoy esperando.

(5:20pm)  
Es tu turno.

(5:24pm)  
Es tu puto turno. Responde cualquier cosa

(5:29pm)  
Insúltame, insulta mi conocimiento, mi obsesión por los video juegos, mis gafas, cualquier cosa.

(5:31pm)  
Solo ódiame ahora, por favor.

(5:33pm)  
Necesito que me odies en este momento.

(5:35pm)  
Por favor.

…

(9:22pm)  
No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, básicamente me estoy torturando con ello. Por favor contesta cualquier cosa. Cuando quieras, es tu decisión.

(9:30pm)  
Búrlate de mí. O lo que gustes.

(9:37pm)  
¿Quieres que te lleve un slushie para que me lances? Puedo hacerlo. Puedo manejarlo

(9:42pm)  
Eso fue tan estúpido de mi parte, no puedo ni decir… no te imaginas lo arrepentida que estoy. Lo juro

(9:49pm)  
Ya no soy porrista. Estaba comportándome como una niña mimada porque no soporto cuando la gente no nota las diferencias entre mi antiguo y nuevo yo. Porque sé que he cambiado y quería que vieras eso, una vez que lo hicieras, estaría lista para contarte toda mi historia. Aún duele cuando recuerdo eso, pero estoy orgullosa de mi misma, de cómo me he transformado, y quería que tú también lo estuvieras.

(9:54pm)  
Solo por eso.

(10:03pm)  
Puedes odiarme por todo lo que he dicho. Tienes mi permiso

(10:07pm)  
Aunque ni siquiera necesitas mi permiso. No necesitas nada de mí en realidad.

(10:10pm)  
Pero yo sí te necesito a ti.

(10:15pm)  
Nunca he sido tan abierta con alguien. Es extraño, y muy raro… y fantástico al mismo. No te conozco, pero lo hago. Y tú no me conoces, pero lo haces. Eso me gusta. Me encanta. Probablemente no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he pensado sobre lo que dije. Ni siquiera puedo hacer bien mi tarea.

(10:17pm)  
Por favor.

(10:20pm)  
Están pasando a Barbra en la tv…


	9. Perdón

Pensé en subir ayer, pero la noticia de Cory me golpeó bastante fuerte, aún lo estoy procesando...

Bueno, es un capítulo bastando corto, pero prometo subir el siguiente mañana mismo :)

* * *

_(5 de octubre)_

(11:02am)  
Realmente estoy como la mierda. Y estoy comenzando a preocuparme. Necesito saber que si estás bien… a quien engaño, obviamente no lo estás.

(11:11am)  
Por favor entra a skype a las 9pm. Solo quiero hablar contigo. Necesito hablar contigo.

(11:34am)  
Te extraño muchísimo. Ódiame

…

(3:12pm)  
Una llamada perdida.

(3:23pm)  
Dos llamadas perdidas.

(3:30pm)  
Tres llamadas perdidas.

(3:34pm)  
Cuatro llamadas perdidas.

(3:42pm)  
Por favor entra a skype. Una vez que entres puedes hacer lo que quieras, odiarme, insultarme…

(3:45pm)  
Te quiero. _  
_  
(3:46pm)  
Quiero decir, quiero hablar contigo.

…

(8:21pm)  
Se cambiaron los roles. Tú estás como yo la semana pasada.

(8:25pm)  
Pero ni siquiera puedo comparar esto. Todavía no acepto lo jodida que estoy. Tú siempre estás ahí, tratando de ayudarme y yo sigo evitando eso, y te sigo alejando, realmente lo siento…

(8:26pm)  
Y ya no quiero alejarte.

(8:27pm)  
Por favor háblame. Ódiame si quieres, pero háblame. Lo sé, no tiene lógica alguna, pero que importa la lógica cuando necesito hablar contigo.

(10:56pm)  
Buenas noche, espero que te sientas mejor mañana en la mañana, así podemos hablar. O al menos yo puedo hablar y tú puedes escuchar. Por favor.

(11:00pm)  
Por favor.


	10. Querida Amiga

_Como prometí, acá está el siguiente capítulo._

_Aviso, en este capítulo no aparece Rachel, las cursivas corresponden a Santana._

* * *

_(6 de octubre)_

(8:16am)  
S, te necesito. ¿Dónde estás?

(8:20am)  
_Te voy a matar jodida juno culona._

(8:21am)  
Buenos días para ti también. ¿Me puedes llamar? Por favor, es importante.

(8:23am)  
_Bien, aun así te mataré._

(8:24am)  
Solo llama.

Santana:  
_"Mas te vale que sea bueno, Fabray, porque definitivamente no estoy de humor para estar despierta a las ocho de la mañana un jodido sábado. Bueno, nunca estoy de buen humor para estar despierta a las ocho de la mañana, pero un jodido sábado es como un bonus para golpearte"_

Quinn:  
"Solo escuchame, ¿vale? He estado hablando anónimamente con esta chica por ya varias semanas…"

Santana:  
_"¿Semanas?"_

Quinn:  
"Sí, y estaba yendo de maravilla, ella es tan asombrosa, y el curioso dato de que no la conozco pero a la vez lo hago, confío muchísimo en ella…"

Santana:  
_"¿Entonces no la conoces?_

Quinn:  
"No lo hago."

Santana:  
_"¿Pero… si lo haces?_

Quinn:  
"Sí."

Santana:  
_"¿Y confías en ella más que en cualquier otra persona?_

Quinn:  
"Sí, ¿por qué me preguntas todo esto? Ya te dije los detalles."

Santana:  
_"Bueno, primero que nada, estás jodidamente loca 'no la conozco pero a la vez lo hago', enserio necesitas ayuda profesional. Segundo, no tienes vida en lo absoluto. Te lo digo, los personajes de tus video juegos no saldrán a la vida real así que tú necesitas salir, y quitarte toda esa frustración sexual, no es necesario que sea con alguien que conozcas, solo hazlo. No puedes quedarte en casa y masturbarte viendo a super mario, o peor aún, con la aterciopelada princesa. Y tercero, la razón por la que te pregunté todo eso es porque quería ver los resultados, y al examinarlos todos, quería saber lo mucho que no me importaba, y debo decirte, que es cero._

Quinn:  
"Santana, enserio necesito tu ayuda. Deja de bromear, por favor.

Quinn:  
"Además no hago nada de lo que nombraste"

Santana:  
_"ugh está bien. ¿Exactamente que necesitas? ¿Qué deje de bromear? No, no estoy dispuesta a eso. Y no puedes decirle broma a la verdad, pero bueno ya, ¿Qué necesitas?_

Santana:  
_"y sí, no haces todo eso. Es aún peor, pero dado que te quiero, lo modere un poquito"_

Quinn:  
"No me ha contestado ninguno de los mensajes que le he dejado. He tratado de contactarla pero no pasa nada"

Santana:  
_"Por qué no está contestando?"_

Quinn:  
"Porque dije algo que no debía, pero yo no quería que sonará de esa forma"

Santana:  
_"¿Qué dijiste exactamente? Soy una mente maestra de insultos, así que muéstrame tu repertorio._

Quinn:  
"Le dije que su propia madre no la quería, y esa era la razón por la que la abandono"

Santana:  
_"¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, Q? No te críe de esa manera. Tú no le puedes decir eso a alguien, menos a tu amiga, o enamorada, ni siquiera a tus estúpidos personajes de video juegos, esos que adoras más que a tus mascotas o parejas imaginarias. ¡A nadie! Solo a Sue Sylvester, pero esa es la única excepción."_

Quinn:  
"Lo sé, lo sé, sé que la jodí bastante. Pero ya no sé qué hacer…"

Santana:  
_"Bueno, yo sé que haría si alguien me dijera algo parecido"_

Quinn:  
"¿Qué cosa?

Santana:  
_"La bloquearía inmediatamente, idiota."_

Quinn:  
"¿Crees que ella me bloqueo?

Santana:  
_"Q, Britt me bloquea cada vez que miro de que material está hecho el vestido de alguna chica"_

Quinn:  
"Cada vez que la llamo no está disponible"

Santana:  
_"Te bloqueo culona, lo siento"_

Quinn:  
"Genial. Simplemente genial. ¿Ahora que quiere que me mantenga alejada, qué hago?

Santana:  
_"¿Te mantienes alejada de ella? ¿Quieres que te de la defición de bloquear?_

Quinn:  
"Puedes irte a la mierda. Envíale tú un mensaje"

Santana:  
_"¿Disculpa?"_

Quinn:  
"Envíale un mensaje. Si me bloqueo no le llegarán ninguno de mis mensajes."

Santana:  
_"No, esta es tu jodida historia de amor, yo no me meteré."_

Quinn:  
"Santana, por favor."

Santana:  
_"Ugh, bueno. Pero no lo estoy haciendo por ti. Britt querría que te ayudará y si no lo hago… tendré una noche de abstinencia."_

Quinn:  
"Eres asquerosa."

Santana:  
_"¿Quieres que envíe el mensaje o no?_

Quinn:  
"Claro que quiero."

Santana:  
_"¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿Tienes algo en la mente o también tendré que ayudarte a crear un drama de telenovela?_

Quinn:  
"No, sé que le diré. Y ella estará obligada a hacerlo"


End file.
